


Better Say My Name

by beanside



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanside/pseuds/beanside
Summary: Shameless PWP, set before the movie.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Better Say My Name

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but the equipment had improved immensely. There were a lot of shitty things to say about this modern era, but the dissolution of the Puritan views on sex was a bonus, in Booker’s mind. No longer was it a chore to seek out a cobbler who was willing to turn their hand to such licentious ends. Now, the perversions lived in the daylight, shops dedicated to sex of all kinds. And if you weren’t quite ready to look the shopkeeper in the eyes, there was always free shipping.

Knowing Andy, she’d walked right into the sex toy store like she owned it, and discussed the best harnesses with the salesperson. Her confidence was one of the things he liked best about her.

She’d come to him earlier that day, a secretive smile playing around her lips. “Nicky and Joe are going out tonight. Just you and I.” Her hand slid down his chest, leaving no illusions that she was talking about dinner.

His mouth instantly went dry. They’d done this off and on through the years, but it always took him by surprise somehow. “Just you and I,” he echoed, feeling the blood rush south.

“If you want,” she added. 

“Yes. I definitely want.” He couldn’t imagine not wanting.

“I got a new toy,” Andy continued. “I think you’ll like it.”

All of which led him to Andy, naked except for the black straps of the harness that cupped her ass and led to the erect purple phallus that rose from her hips.

“Like it?” she teased, running a hand over it fondly.

Booker nodded. 

“Then get over here and suck my cock, Sebastien.”

Nodding again, Booker moved closer, his fingers following the curve, stroking just hard enough to press the base against Andy’s clit. She sucked in a breath, and he leaned in, mouth ghosting over hers, tongue teasing her lower lip. 

She laughed, chasing his lips for a moment, then slapped his hip. “Now,” she commanded.

He let his knees bend, sinking down at her feet, and leaned forward, licking at the tip. Andy’s fingers slid into his hair, a rough tug that clearly said _get on with it_.

Taking it for the command it was, Booker opened his mouth, slowly taking the dildo in. It wasn’t huge, which he silently thanked Andy for. He tightened his lips, making sure to rub the dildo against Andy, then pulled back, teasing her.

“That’s it,” she purred. “Nice and slow.”

He slid down again, mouth watering as her nails scratched his scalp. His hands slid up her legs, wrapping around her thighs, pulling her deeper. His own cock throbbed, but he didn’t dare touch himself, trusting that Andy would take care of him. 

“Get it nice and wet,” she ordered. “Maybe that’s all I’ll use to fuck you.”

He shuddered, imagining the ache of the dildo sliding in. She pulled his hair again, and he slid all the way down the dildo, until he was swallowing around the tip. 

“Fuck,” Andy muttered. “You take it so well, Sebastien. Look at you.” She pulled away abruptly, ignoring the little needy sound that slipped out of his mouth. “Get yourself ready for me,” she commanded, handing him a small tube of lube. 

He nodded, stripping his shirt and pants off efficiently, and taking the tube. It wouldn’t be an ideal angle, but that was the point. No matter what he did, it would still burn just right.

He prepped quickly, two fingers, no more. He wanted to _feel_ this.

Andy watched, eyes dark as she idly stroked the dildo, arching a little as it must have hit just right.

“Now,” he begged. “Please.” 

“Up,” she ordered, hand wrapping around the base of his neck.

He came to his feet slowly, and her fingers tightened, shoving him over the table. 

He struggled a little, squirming against her hold, and her hand came down on his hip again, a delicious sting. “Behave,” she said mildly. 

Then, she was lining up the dildo and pressing inside with one easy stroke.

It burned, and felt so good, that inexorable slide home. He let out a whine, arching his hips back in invitation. Andy’s other hand stayed on his neck, keeping him still. “Just like that,” she hissed, grinding against him as she bottomed out. 

Without giving him time to adjust, she pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in. It felt indescribable, the feel of his body giving for her touch. 

Before long, Andy found her rhythm, each stroke rubbing against his prostate. “I’ll bet I could make you come this way, not a hand on you.”

Sebastien moaned deep in his throat. “Andy, please,” he begged. 

“Fine,” she said, breath coming unsteady. She was close, he realized. “Touch yourself.”

With a sigh of relief, he took himself in hand, the lube left on his fingers sliding over easily. 

Her hips stuttered, moving in short, jerky thrusts that made his knees shake. He tightened his grip on his cock, wrist twisting on the upstroke. 

With a grunt, Andy slammed into him, nails digging into his neck. She shuddered, and he whimpered at the sound. It was enough. On the next stroke, the pleasure spiked, and he spilled, hips bucking in a way that made Andy’s breath come out in a harsh whine. 

She leaned forward, laying along his back, and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades as they both caught their breath. Her hands stroked down his side, soothing, as she pulled slowly out. 

A moment later, a cold wet cloth landed on his back. “Clean up,” Andy murmured. “And get in bed.” 

Sebastien stilled as Andy climbed in, pulling the covers back in an obvious invitation. It was rare that Andy wanted anything beyond sex. He cleaned up quickly and slid into the bed, letting her push him over on his back, so she could lay her head on his shoulder. 

“That was nice,” Andy observed. “We should do this more often.”

“I’d be okay with that.” 

Her fingers stroked his chest, and he found his eyes getting heavy. He’d be more than okay with that.


End file.
